Gohan Explodes
by StevenTLawson
Summary: Being a saiyan is tough, being in highschool is even worse, but listening to every person collectively forget to use their brains was too much and Gohan has had enough. He gets his time to remind everyone that history is not forgotten and people were there for this. Some Lite Gohan/Lime (No Lemons though) Just wanted to see a story that touched on some of these ideas.


"Whatever Gohan, my dad says all those people were just using light tricks and mirrors." Videl huffed as Gohan's vacant expression openly broadcasting his sheer enthusiasm at having this discussion or the hundredth time, which was none.

Having had enough of this, Gohan decided to make her end this, "Fine you're right, everything was tricks." He paused and waited for the inevitable response.

"Ahah, see I told you," Videl stood up proudly her smug face beaming in apparent victory.

"Which meant the Earth was never really in danger, so your dad didn't actually save it," Gohan finished his thought.

Videl turned on her classmate quickly, "Of course it was in danger, he saved the world."

"From what, mirrors and lights, oh no, extra stage equipment is attacking us." Gohan waved his hands around comedically.

"Nuh no, Cell was clearly strong enough to destroy the planet," Videl stammered.

Gohan pointed a finger accusingly at her, "How, if all the beams of energy and flying were fake, how was he going to destroy the planet?"

Videl thought for a second, trying to think of an acceptable answer, "Well he could have just been like, really strong. And my daddy's the strongest."

Nodding his head, "Uhuh, the strongest, and he can clearly fight someone who can destroy a planet with their bare hands. Tell me, as his daughter you must have seen equally amazing feats of strength of his growing up. It would only make sense right."

Videl started to say something but paused as she remembered her fathers training. 'I'm lifting almost as much weight as he can, and I've beaten him in spars before. So, I don't even know how strong someone must be to destroy a planet with raw strength, but Daddy isn't it.'

"Yeah, well, you're just jealous then," Videl shrieked as she tried to process the conundrum presented to her.

"Yeah, me and all the other schools of martial arts and everyone older than 30 who remember the older World Martial Arts Tournaments," Gohan shrugged. "Just all those styles and recorded events of uses of those light tricks and flight."

Videl shut her mouth with a click. What Gohan was saying was true, pretty much every school, dojo or master of martial arts had criticized the change to the rules in the 24th WMAT, and proclaimed it became nothing but gross thuggery."

"I mean how crazy was it, that in 750, during the 21st WMAT that competitor Jackie Chun destroyed the moon because the contestant Son Goku turned into a giant ape." Gohan kept laying it on even thicker.

"That would be almost as crazy as Demon King Piccolo," noticing that his teacher flinched at the mention of the infamous tyrant, "An alien warlord declaring himself ruler of the earth on global television."

For the next few minutes Gohan listed public events that were either televised, reported on or had hundreds of witnesses, such as summoning of Shenron, the Moon being destroyed TWICE, the numerous aliens that landed on earth and destroyed the military, the people who died on camera and were miraculously brought back to life, including high profile people who would later go on to document their experiences dying and of the afterlife, including politicians, scientists, religious officiates and celebrities. Turns out King Yema wasn't joking when he said he could process billions of souls like it was nothing.

By the end of his rant Gohan had stood up from his seat, towering over the fearful, quaking form of Videl. His eye's flashing teal while his hair whipped around as his power fluctuated in his emotional state of reminding everyone of what was taught in their history classes.

"But yeah, suddenly your father shows up, declares everything I just said, that anyone can look up, investigate, watch, read or even ask older people about, tricks," Gohan shouted as his hair flickered to its famed golden hue. "He just makes a mockery of the sacrifices that my friends and family make as if they were nothing and that they are liars. So yeah, he's right, it's all just a trick for no apparent reason and we've been duping the entire world for centuries, just for shits and giggles."

Gohan didn't even bother to gather his school supplies as he flew out the window, shattering the glass in his wake. He wasn't going to come back, he had to put up with enough shit trying to deal with educating himself, controlling his Saiyan urges, helping raise his little brother and be a dutiful son for years in a secluded mountain home. So, he could be forgiven from not knowing that in this modern age that everyone had cellphones and his rant had been recorded and posted online.

* * *

For once the collective media pulled their heads out of their asses and did their job, they worked in a frenzy to break down each point in his argument and then show evidence to it, the existence of the Red Ribbon Army, the data the scientists took from the Saiyan pods, Frieza's command ship from when he and his father landed in the wasteland was recovered and torn apart by a government think tank, because everyone seemed to have forgotten about it.

Dende had a hell of a time keeping the people off The Lookout, but the climb was trivial when people would just use helicopters and planes to arrive. The little guardian of Earth didn't blame Gohan for the sudden attention, it was bound to happen one day, and he was just happy that Gohan was able to at least get all his frustration off his chest.

Capsule Corp had around the clock press conferences fielding numerous questions that the public was asking of the tech conglomerate. Prince Vegeta's identity was soon discovered and there was a massive standoff one day as the military surrounded the main CC building demanding he surrendered. To which the full-blooded Saiyan reminded the pitiful earthlings that his subordinate singlehandedly destroyed them all and he was currently thousands of times stronger now than he was then. It was noted that the short man then proceeded to send the military what was later translated as crude Saiyan hand gestures and laughed at them.

Krillin had taken Eighteen and Maron to Kame house simply because his boss, the chief of police had placed him at numerous events and gave him some outrageous ultimatums. "Turn my wife over to be dissected for science and make all my cops super human," Krillin grumbled as he sat next to Master Roshi while the two watched tv and drank beer.

Of the Z Fighters, only Tien and Chiaotzu faired well, Yamcha was flooded with demands to have his records removed as many people claimed that using Ki was the same as using steroids, others said it's only fair if everyone get's trained. He was flip flopped daily by teams and their managers, so he was in essence benched.

* * *

Hercule had fled to the 439 East District to escape the various mobs that were out for his blood, apparently it was one of the few placed almost isolated from the rest of the world. They soon discovered who their neighbors were and despite Chi-Chi's desire to brain the cowardly man for stealing credit for her dear boys' actions, Gohan relented when the man bowed as low to the ground as he could and cried, just asking that any anger they feel and any punishment they dealt that his daughter was left out of it.

Which is how Videl found herself being tutored by the boy who started all of it. Normally Gohan would have had nothing to do with the Satan family or almost anyone after that fateful day in class, choosing to spend his time training, relaxing, or spending time with Lime, the girl from Chazke Village Gohan had met when he was waiting out the clock for the Cell Games to start.

In all the revelations she was absolutely thrilled that not only did her childhood friend defeat the monster that took her parents away from her, but that she now knew how they were brought back to her. Gohan had wished back everyone killed by Cell, so when the young adult had shown up in her village one day she jumped at the chance to show him how happy he had made her. The couple were happy to spend time together, being small towns and how Gohan had selflessly sacrificed so much for all of them, Chazke Village was always quiet about the world's savior's visits to the brunette lady.

And seeing as he was the Crown Prince of Fire Mountain, he had plenty of places to spend time that wasn't major cities. He had apologized to his friends, or at least tried to, but none of them would hear it saying, that if Gohan thought it was good idea, even an emotionally driven one that they would stand beside him. Some of the older ones even commented on how they thought it weird it hadn't happened sooner. Vegeta just told him not to listen to the opinions of the lesser species and that he should be focusing on his training because he had gotten weak.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This might seem a little ranty, but I really do love the Dragon Ball series, just some parts are incredibly dumb.

I tried not to linger on one point for too long but seriously, how has no one called bullshit on some of this stuff. This is sort of a one-shot with a little Gohan/Lime, even though I prefer Gohan/18, I just don't like Videl and felt she never brought enough to the series to justify wasting an entire arc of him at high school.

So I decided that Gohan got too loaded down with stress and for being someone who has first hand experience or second hand accounts from Goku and friends who were there, he'd be able to properly explain how dumb everyone was being. Seriously in the start of the Buu arc Piccolo is asked by the announcer not to destroy the arena, clearly he was remembered from the 23rd WMAT and that would mean other people would remember all the other stuff, like Ki and flying and stuff I mentioned.

So I gave a bit of a cathartic release and then briefly touched on how I thought things would happen in a world that suddenly remembered that they were witnesses to a large amount of this. Especially the people who died, seriously, you remember that when you get brought back, otherwise Goku and friends wouldn't remember their time in the Otherworld.


End file.
